Eine zweite Chance 1
by Cream
Summary: Daniel kehrt nach seiner 'Aufsteigung' zum SGC zurück, jedoch anders als erwartet


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1 Episode: 5. Staffel (nach Episode "Die Entscheidung" - Meridian), Meridian-Fix Rating: G Hauptpersonen: D, J Typ der Story: Hurt/Comfort, nicht wirklich eine Death-Story Zusammenfassung: Daniel Jackson kehrt zurück, wenn auch etwas anders als es sich seine Freunde vorgestellt haben. Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors. Vielen Dank an Jenny G. für die Beta. Warnung: Es wird einmal geflucht, ansonsten ist alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen. Feedback: Sehr gerne solange sie konstruktiv ist. Bitte seid nachsichtig, dies ist meine erste Geschichte!!! "Flames" werden ausgelacht.  
  
Titel: Eine zweite Chance 1 by Cream  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rückblick: ...Daniel Jackson war fort. Sein Körper hatte sich transformiert und schwebte noch eine kurze Zeitlang unter der Decke der Krankenstation, bevor er verschwand. Die Stille der Trauer in der Krankenstation zwischen den Freunden, die dem Licht nachsahen, war bedrückend. Wie konnte es von jetzt an nur ohne Daniel Jackson weitergehen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonas Quinn hatte mit den Mitgliedern von SG1 einige Probleme während seiner ersten Missionen. Ihm wurde von Jack nachgetragen was mit Daniel auf seinem Planeten passiert war und seine Anwesenheit im Team wurde lediglich toleriert. Nur Teal´C benahm sich wie immer korrekt und neutral Jonas gegenüber. Nach nur wenigen Wochen bat Jonas General Hammond, ihn in ein anderes SG-Team zu versetzen mit Einwilligung von Colonel O´Neill. Der General hatte keine große Wahl als SG1 einen ehemaligen Assistenten von Dr. Jackson zuzuteilen, wenn mal ein Archäologe benötigt wurde. Die Stimmung im Team entspannte sich etwas, blieb insgesamt jedoch bedrückt.  
  
***  
  
Drei Monate nach dem tödlichen Unfall und dem Aufstieg von Daniel Jackson in eine höhere Daseinsform, war der sogenannte Alltag im SGC lange wieder eingekehrt. Sam, Jack und Teal´C hatten noch einige Gegenstände und Artefakte aus Daniels Wohnung geholt, bevor der Rest eingelagert und die Wohnung aufgelöst wurde. Daniel hatte in seinem Testament gewünscht, dass seine Teammitglieder möglichst freie Verfügungsgewalt über seine Hinterlassenschaft haben, was oder wem sonst hätte er seine Sachen auch sonst hinterlassen sollen.  
  
Einige der Artefakte, die von der Air Force freigegeben wurden, stiftete Jack einem Museum. Die Tagebücher behielt Jack für sich. Teal´C bekam Daniels Fische, die beruhigende Wirkung der Tierchen würde ihm beim Kel´noreem unterstützen. Sam behielt einige von Daniels Büchern und Nachschlagewerken. Daniels Missionstagebücher behielt Jack für sich.  
  
"Er ist wirklich weg" murmelte Sam. Die Tatsache wurde ihr erst jetzt, nachdem Daniels Nachlass geklärt wurde, schlagartig bewusst und eine tiefe Leere befiel sie. Jack nickte stumm, auch ihm war es jetzt deutlich klar geworden, dass sein bester Freund dieses Mal nicht zurückkommen würde. Voller Reue gingen ihm all die Auseinandersetzungen und bösen Kommentare durch den Kopf, die er Daniel in den letzten Monaten an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Oder er hatte Daniel einfach ignoriert und den Grund dafür konnte er selbst nicht verstehen. SG1 ist ein Team, aber auch eine Familie, die gerade in den letzten Jahren immer enger zusammengewachsen war. Daniel war nicht nur sein bester Freund, er war für ihn auch wie ein kleiner Bruder den Jack nie hatte. Diese Nähe und Verbundenheit die er zu Daniel empfand erschreckte ihn und er fürchtete, dass SG1 diese Zuneigung einmal zum Verhängnis werden und seine rationalen Entscheidungen nachteilig beeinflussen könnte, wenn es zum nächsten Ernstfall kam. Also fing er an, sich von Daniel zu distanzieren und entzog ihm seine Freundschaft, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Und Daniel akzeptierte es.  
  
***  
  
"Stargate wurde von außerhalb aktiviert" ertönte es blechern aus den Lautsprechern. "Haben wir einen Identifizierungs-Code?" fragte General Hammond den Sergeant als Colonel O´Neill, Major Carter und Teal´C den Kontrollraum betraten. "Es sind die Tok´Ra, Sir". "Öffnen Sie die Iris, SG1 kommt mit mir in den Torraum". Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt als der General und SG1 den Torraum betraten trat Jacob Carter durch den schimmernden Horizont. Er trug einen etwa vier Jahre alten Jungen im Arm, der entweder schlief oder bewusstlos zu sein schien. Außerdem trug das Kind viel zu große Tok´Ra-Kleidung. Hastig lief Jacob Carter George und den Mitgliedern von SG1 entgegen. "Hallo George. Hi Sam, Jack, Teal´C...". "Äh, hallo Dad. Schön dich wiederzusehen. Wen bringst Du denn da mit?" Sam lächelte freundlich aber besorgt in Richtung des Kindes. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte fürchte ich. Nun, wie soll ich es euch beibringen....also das hier ist Daniel. EUER Daniel. Aber wir sollten den Jungen zunächst in die Krankenstation bringen und von Dr. Fraiser untersuchen lassen. In der Zwischenzeit können wir ins Besprechungszimmer gehen wo ich Euch alles erklären kann."  
  
Der General und SG1 begleiteten Jacob mit Daniel in den Armen aus dem Torraum. Die Augen von SG1 schweiften immer wieder über den kleinen Jungen mit den kurzen sandfarbenen Haaren, der wie eine leblose Puppe in den Armen von Jacob Carter lag. War das wirklich Daniel? Was war passiert?  
  
In der Krankenstation wurde der kleine Daniel auf eines der Betten gelegt und Dr. Janet Fraiser begann sofort das Kind zu untersuchen. "Wie lange ist er schon bewusstlos?" "Seit seiner Transformation. Das ist ungefähr 50 Minuten her. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich hierher ins SGC gekommen wie es ging."  
  
Der General führte Jacob etwas abseits von Daniels Bett um dem Doktor und den Schwestern nicht im Weg zu sein und sagte "Solange der Doktor den jungen Dr. Jackson untersucht sollten wir ins Besprechungszimmer gehen, Jacob. Dr. Fraiser informiert mich sobald sich der Zustand von Dr. Jackson ändern sollte. Zunächst jedoch will ich genau wissen was hier passiert ist" und General Hammond wies Jacob Carter und SG1 mit einer Geste aus dem Raum um ins Besprechungszimmer zu gehen. Die Blicke von SG1 trennten sich nur schwer von dem kleinen Jungen als sie den Raum verließen. Viele Fragen schwirrten in ihren Köpfen auf dem Weg in die Besprechung.  
  
Nachdem SG1, Jacob Carter und der General die Krankenstation verlassen hatten und Dr. Fraiser Daniels Blutdruck maß schien der kleine Daniel zu sich zu kommen. "Hi Danny. Darf ich Danny zu dir sagen?" Der Junge öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen und drehte seinen Kopf zu der hübschen dunkelhaarigen Frau in dem weißen Ärztekittel um und nickte stumm. Er wusste nicht wo er und wer diese Frau war. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern was passiert sein konnte. Er bekam etwas Angst und fing an zu zittern und fragte sehr leise mit hoher Kinderstimme "Wo sind meine Mom und mein Dad?" Doc Fraiser lächelte ihn an und strich Danny beruhigend durch sein Haar. "Deine Eltern sind nicht hier, Danny. Mein Name ist Dr. Fraiser, aber Du kannst ruhig Janet zu mir sagen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde Dich jetzt untersuchen um festzustellen, ob Du auch ganz gesund bist."  
  
***  
  
Im Besprechungszimmer erklärte Jacob unterdessen die Umstände, unter denen die Tok´Ra Daniel auf einem fremden Planeten gefunden hatten. Oma und einige ihrer Anhänger, die sich auf diesem Planeten zeitweise niedergelassen hatten, wurden von den Goa´uld auf diesem Planeten überrascht, wo sie dann von einer unbekannten Technologie erfasst und wieder in Sterbliche verwandelt und angegriffen wurden. Ein unglaublicher Zufall bewirkte das die Tok´Ra gerade rechzeitig vorbei kamen bevor es den Goa´uld gelang auch Daniel zu töten, der sich bis zuletzt verteidigen konnte.  
  
Nachdem Daniel und die Tok´Ra ihren Feinden entkommen und wieder auf dem Heimatplaneten der Tok´Ra waren, stellte man bei einer Untersuchung von Daniels Verletzungen fest, dass dieser eine Art Virus in seinem System erhalten hatte, das seine Zellen verändert und seine höhere Daseinsform beendete. Daniel konnte nicht mehr in die körperlose Daseinsform zurückkehren, außerdem waren seine Zellen derart geschädigt, dass es für ihn tödlich verlaufen würde wenn nichts getan wurde.  
  
Dank der Zweckentfremdung einer neuen Erfindung der Tok´Ra (das an hochentwickelten und komplizierten Instrumenten den Materialverschleiß aufhalten und entgegenwirken sollte) konnte Daniel zwar geheilt werden, jedoch musste dafür in Kauf genommen werden, dass sich Daniels Körper wieder zurück transformieren und er seine körperliche und geistige Entwicklung praktisch wieder von vorne beginnen musste. Der Prozess wäre leider nicht mehr umkehrbar, da der menschliche Körper eine weitere Verwandlung nicht überstehen würde.  
  
Ungläubiges Schweigen folgte Jacobs Erklärungen. Die Wissenschaftlerin in Sam kam sofort wieder zum Vorschein, als sie genaue Details zu dieser Technologie von ihrem Vater erfahren wollte, doch Jacob vertröstete sie, dass sie sich bei nächster Gelegenheit vor Ort ein Bild von allem machen könnte.  
  
"Daniel ist jetzt also wieder ein Kind" kommentierte Jack "und was wird jetzt aus ihm? Ich werde es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass er wieder in ein Kinderheim kommt. Diesen Weg ist Daniel als Kind bereits einmal gegangen und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass er diese Erfahrungen ein zweites Mal durchmachen muss wie es ist, von einer Pflegefamilie in die nächste geschoben zu werden." "Colonel, dass würde ich auch nicht zulassen. So gut sollte sie mich kennen das ich das verhindern werde wenn ich kann. Bestimmungen hin oder her, Daniel war oder ist auch mein Freund". "Danke George" sagte Jack. "Wir werden uns alle um ihn kümmern" sagte Sam und blickte in die Runde. "Schließlich sind wir eine Familie." Ohne langes zögern erklärte Jack "Ich werde Danny mit zu mir nehmen. Und wenn es gar nicht anders geht werde ich wieder in den Ruhestand gehen um mich um ihn kümmern zu können. Wäre schließlich nicht das erste mal." Jacob nickte "gut, dann wäre das schon mal geklärt. Sehen wir jetzt nach wie es Danny geht und ich kann mich dann auch gleich von ihm verabschieden. Tut mir leid dass ich nicht noch etwas länger bleiben kann, Sam, aber die Tok´Ra sind rund um die Uhr im Einsatz" schmunzelte Jacob.  
  
Unten in der Krankenstation wurden sie von glucksendem Kinderlachen empfangen. Janet war gerade dabei den kleinen Danny aufzuheitern indem sie ihn mit flauschigen Wattebällchen kitzelte und ihm diese dabei über seinen nackten Hals strich. Das Ergebnis dieser Bemühungen war ein zappelndes lachendes kleines Bündel. George, Jacob und SG1 brachen sofort in ein Lächeln aus als sie Daniel, IHREN Danny vor sich sahen und ihre Bedrücktheit schlug um in Freude und Erleichterung.  
  
"Schön zu sehen das es Danny wieder besser geht. Ich werde lieber gleich gehen bevor ihn meine zusätzliche Anwesenheit mehr als nötig verwirrt, schließlich wird er sich nach seiner Transformation auch an mich nicht mehr erinnern." "In Ordnung Jacob" sagte der General. "Ich bringe sie zurück in den Torraum." "Bis bald Dad. Pass auf dich auf" und Sam umarmte ihren Vater noch einmal bevor er die Krankenstation verließ. Jacob wusste das der kleine Daniel jetzt in den besten Händen war, bei seiner Familie.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit machte sich SG1 mit ihrem jungen Daniel Jackson bekannt. "Hey Danny, ich bin Jack. Und das sind Sam und Teal´C. Verrätst Du uns wie alt du bist?" "Vier" sagte Danny leise und blickte schüchtern auf seine Daumen die sich in seinem Schoß miteinander duellierten.  
  
Nachdem Janet Dannys Testergebnisse gelesen hatte erklärte sie Danny soweit für gesund, wollte ihn jedoch zur Beobachtung noch über Nacht auf der Krankenstation behalten. Später bat sie Teal´C Danny etwas zum Essen zu besorgen. Teal´C machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Kantine um dem jungen Daniel Jackson etwas schmackhafte Nahrung zu besorgen. Als Danny seinen Teller mit einem Stück Pizza, einer Banane und seinen Saft geleert hatte zog Teal´C als Nachtisch einen großen Schokoladenriegel aus seiner Tasche. Dannys Augen strahlten denn Schokolade hatte es früher in der ägyptischen Wüste, wo er mit seinen Eltern gelebt hatte, nie gegeben. Nur einmal hatte er Schokolade gegessen als er mit seinem Eltern für einige Wochen in England gewesen war, aber das war schon lange her. Daher war dieser Schokoriegel für ihn etwas ganz besonderes und er nahm den Nachtisch von Teal´C grinsend an. Mit diesem Geschenk hatte sich Teal´C sogleich einen Platz in Dannys Herz erobert.  
  
Jack schmunzelte als er Dannys Reaktion zu dem Schokoriegel sah. Sie wussten alle von Daniels süßer Ader. Teal´C zog eine Augenbraue hoch in der üblichen Manier die als "amüsiert" interpretiert werden konnte. Er wusste, sie würden alle noch viel Spaß mit Danny haben. Teal´C ließ Jack und Danny alleine um sich seinem Kel-Noreem zu widmen.  
  
"Mr. Jack. Wo sind meine Mom und mein Dad? Ich möchte jetzt wieder nach Hause." fragte Danny leise als er die Schokolade aufgegessen hatte. "Das geht leider nicht, Danny. Deine Eltern sind nicht mehr da. Aber du kannst von jetzt an bei mir wohnen und ich und Sam und Teal´C werden uns um dich kümmern." Danny nickte stumm und Jack wusste, dass er es noch nicht verstand und anscheinend zuviel Angst hatte zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Schließlich war er noch so klein. Es war schon spät am Abend als Danny endlich eingeschlafen war und Jack nach Hause fuhr, um das Gästezimmer für Danny vorzubereiten.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachte Sam Tüten voll Anziehsachen, Schuhe und Unterwäsche für Danny aus der Stadt mit. Nachdem Janet am Nachmittag den letzten Test mit Danny abgeschlossen hatte und die Ergebnisse alle in Ordnung waren, konnte Danny endlich die Krankenstation verlassen. Gekleidet in neue bequeme Kinderjeans, Turnschuhe und ein graues Sweatshirt, die seine großen blauen Augen besonders hervorhoben, meldete sich Jack sich, Mayor Carter und Danny bei General Hammond ab und verließ mit Sam und Danny den Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
Janet musste er versprechen sie sofort anzurufen falls sich Dannys Gesundheitszustand verschlechtern sollte und ihn in zwei Tagen noch mal für weitere Untersuchungen vorbeizubringen. Jack versprach Janet mit Danny wieder vorbeizukommen und sie verließen den Berg. Bevor sie jedoch zu Jack nach Hause fuhren mussten noch ein paar Spielsachen her. Jack hatte Charlies alte Spielsachen bei seiner Ex-Frau Sara gelassen und daher für Danny zum spielen im Haus.  
  
***  
  
Als die Drei die riesige Spielwarenabteilung des Kaufhauses betraten stand Danny etwas hilflos inmitten der vielen Gänge. Er hatte außer einem kleinen Stoffteddy, den seine Eltern zu seinem dritten Geburtstag aus London hatten kommen lassen, kein Spielzeug besessen. In der Wüste war das auch nie wirklich nötig gewesen. In diesem Moment fragte er sich allerdings traurig, wo sein "Teddy" geblieben war. Er hoffte das seine Eltern ihn hatten, damit sie nicht alleine waren.  
  
"Sir, ich glaube wir sollten Danny etwas helfen. Er weiß mit den meisten Spielsachen sicher nichts anzufangen." Jack musste zugeben, dass Carter wie fast immer Recht hatte. Also halfen die beiden Danny dabei ein paar Malbücher auszusuchen und eine Großpackung Stifte. Auf diese große Farbwahl hatte Jack einfach bestanden und Sam vermutete schmunzelnd, dass der Colonel vielleicht einige Malbücher für sich haben wollte.  
  
Während Sam noch einige Puzzle, etwas Knetgummi, Lego-Sets, Knobelspiele und ein Harry Potter Buch für Danny aussuchte bemerkte Jack, dass Danny bereits länger auf das große Arrangement von Stofftieren schaute. Jack ging zu ihm rüber und fragte freundlich "Möchtest Du ein paar Stofftiere haben Danny?"  
  
Danny sah zögernd zu Jack auf und traute sich nicht noch mehr zu verlangen als das, was ihm die Frau Sam und Jack bereits aussuchten. Danny hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit schüchtern zurückgehalten und Sam hatte angefangen auf die Spielsachen zu achten, auf denen Dannys Blick länger hängen blieb. Jack erkannte Dannys schüchterne Art sofort wieder, der erwachsene Daniel hatte bei manchen Gelegenheiten genauso reagiert. "Es ist in Ordnung Danny. Such dir ruhig welche aus, egal welche du möchtest" und Jack lächelte Danny ermunternd an und schob den Jungen in Richtung der Plüschtiere. Als Danny die Stofftiere erspäht hatte fiel ihm sofort ein Teddy ins Auge, der seinem "Teddy" sehr ähnlich war. Zielstrebig lief Danny auf "seinen" Teddy zu und nahm ihn freudestrahlend aus dem Stapel. Jack wurde bei dem Anblick schwer ums Herz. Er wusste plötzlich genau, das Danny etwas verloren geglaubtes wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Kasse legte Jack noch ein paar Disney-Filme in den Einkaufskorb und Dannys Augen wurden unglaublich groß als er die ganzen Spielsachen sah, die Sam und Jack für ihn ausgesucht hatten. Grienend und immer noch schüchtern liefen die drei mit den Einkaufstüten zurück zu Jacks Geländewagen.  
  
Während der Fahrt zu Jacks Haus schlief Danny in seinem Kindersitz ein. Jack hatte sich den Kindersitz von Sergeant Siler geborgt, der ein Kind in Dannys Alter hatte. Jack war überrascht, dass Danny so ohne Schwierigkeiten mit ihm und Sam mitging, obwohl sie beide für Danny völlig Fremde waren. Aber vielleicht lag es auch ein bisschen daran wie Danny damals in der Wüste unter lauter Erwachsenen und ohne die Gefahren der Stadt aufgewachsen war und auch daran, dass Danny es zwar noch nicht verstand aber trotzdem ahnte, dass seine Eltern nicht wiederkommen würden.  
  
Jack und Sam schwiegen die ganze Fahrt über. Zum einen weil sie Danny nicht wecken wollten und zum anderen weil ihnen allmählich klar wurde, was an diesem Tag geschehen war und Ihre Gefühle und Gedanken in Aufruhr waren.  
  
Zuhause angekommen holte Sam die Einkaufstüten aus dem Wagen während Jack den schlafenden Danny vorsichtig aus dem Kindersitz hob. ´Das ist eines dieser Dinge, die man als Vater nie verlernt´ dachte sich Sam und folgte Jack mit Danny auf dem Arm ins Haus. Während Jack Danny ins Gästezimmer trug und ihn ins Bett brachte packte Sam die Spielsachen und die zuvor gekaufte Kinderkleidung aus.  
  
Jack beobachte den schlafenden Danny, seinen ehemaligen besten Freund, der von jetzt an sein Sohn sein würde, noch einen Moment lang während er an seinem Bett stand. Vorsichtig strich Jack einige Haarsträhnen aus Dannys Stirn, gleichzeitig prüfend für den Fall, dass er erhöhte Temperatur hatte und schwor sich in Gedanken seine Fehler, die er in der Vergangenheit bei Daniel begangen hatte, wieder gut zu machen. Danny bewegte sich etwas unruhig im Schlaf und drückte seinen Teddy fester an sich. Jack arrangierte die Bettdecke etwas dichter über den kleinen Körper bevor er das Zimmer verließ, bedacht darauf die Tür einen Spalt offen zu lassen.  
  
Nachdem Jack von General Hammond die Erlaubnis bekam bis auf weiteres Urlaub zu nehmen um Danny dabei zu helfen sich einzuleben machten sich Sam und Jack daran das Abendessen vorzubereiten. General Hammond hatte versprochen sich um alle Formalitäten der Adoption zu kümmern, was für jemanden in seiner Position ein leichtes war. Es war noch früh am Abend. Da Daniel früher für seine süße Ader bekannt war entschied sich Sam für Vanillepfannekuchen, die ihre Mutter für sie als Kind öfter zubereitet hatte. Jack brummte, dass das kein richtiges Abendessen sei aber schließlich sollte es etwas besonderes für Danny sein. Jack ertappte sich mehrmals dabei wie er am Gästezimmer vorbei ging in dem Danny schlief. Sein Beschützerinstinkt kam, seit Danny in seiner Nähe war, wieder sofort zum Einsatz.  
  
Rechtzeitig zum Abendessen ging Jack ins Gästezimmer um Danny zu wecken. Ein wenig zerknittert und noch etwas verschlafen trug Jack ihn ins Esszimmer. Sein Teddy immer noch fest im Arm. Vom Duft der Vanillepfannkuchen wurde Danny schnell wach und das Knurren seines Magens erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sehr großen Hunger hatte. Sam staunte nicht schlecht als Danny tatsächlich drei große Pfannekuchen mit Ahornsirup aufgegessen hatte. Auch Jack hatte das süße Abendessen geschmeckt auch wenn er es nicht wirklich zugeben wollte. Die verputzen fünf Pfannekuchen sagten jedoch etwas anderes. Nach dem Essen nahm Danny als erstes seine neuen Spielsachen in Augenschein und fing an das Malbuch auszumalen. Die große Palette an Farben faszinierte ihn und er wollte alle ausprobieren.  
  
Anschließend half ihm Sam noch beim Baden und beim Anziehen seines neuen Pyjamas. Als es später wurde verabschiedete sich Sam von Jack und Danny, denn sie musste wieder früh im SGC erscheinen. Jack legte einen Disneyfilm ein und er und Danny sahen sich den Film an, Danny dicht an Jack gekuschelt. Jack sah immer wieder zu Danny, das Staunen in den großen blauen Augen waren für ihn viel interessanter als der Film. Als ´Der König der Löwen´ zuende war war Danny bereits fest eingeschlafen und Jack trug ihn wieder zurück in sein Bett. Anschließend machte Jack seine allabendliche Runde im Haus, schaltete den Fernseher ab und verschloss die Türen.  
  
Später in der Nacht wurde Jack plötzlich wach. Er hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf was mit seiner Militärischen Ausbildung kam und lauschte den leisen Schritten die sich seinem Schlafzimmer näherten. Eine leise Kinderstimme fragte "Mr. Jack, bist du wach?" Jack musste schmunzeln und als er nicht sofort reagierte vernahm er eine kleine Hand die sich vorsichtig auf seine Schulter legte und ihn etwas schüttelte. "Jack?" Jack drehte sich langsam um und sah die kleine Figur nehmen seinem Bett stehen. Danny sah so klein und hilflos aus in seinem cremeweißen Pyjama und mit seinem Teddy im Arm. So gar nicht wie der Archäologe, Linguist und Ägyptologe den er von früher kannte. "Hey, was ist los?" fragte Jack ihn leise. "Hast du schlecht geträumt?" Danny nickte nur kurz. "Möchtest du zu mir ins Bett?" fragte Jack und wieder ein stummes Nicken. "Na dann komm her, Danny" und Danny kletterte sofort zu Jack unter die Bettdecke und drückte sich dicht an ihn. Als Danny in Jacks Arm lag strich Jack ihm beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken. "Willst du mir erzählen was du geträumt hast?" fragte Jack, nur zu gut wissend, dass Daniel zum Reden immer etwas angestoßen werden musste, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte. Danny schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und sagte nur leise "Ich vermisse meine Mom." "Es ist okay sie zu vermissen, Danny." Jack wusste nicht, was er Danny sonst sagen konnte um ihn zu trösten und drückte ihn fester an sich. "Schlaf jetzt" und Jack küsste Danny in sein frisch gewaschenes Haar und zog die Decke dichter über sie.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Jack mit leeren Armen. Alarmiert riss er seine Augen auf und sah sich suchend nach Danny um, der nicht mehr im Zimmer war. Ein lautes Klirren aus der Küche teilte ihm mit, dass das Kind sich offensichtlich bereits nach Frühstück umgesehen hatte und er sprang auf dem Bett und lief in die Küche.  
  
Dort fand er Danny, der gerade dabei war einige Glasscherben aufzuheben die offenbar von einem zerbrochenen Glas stammten. Als Danny Jack sah erschrak er und sah Jack ängstlich an, seine Unterlippe bebte. Er konnte seinen neuen Dad nicht einschätzen, wie er auf dieses Chaos reagieren würde. "Ich wollte das Glas nicht kaputtmachen, ich hatte Durst und...." sprudelte es aus dem Kind heraus. "Es ist okay Danny, lass mich die Scherben aufheben. Ich will nicht, dass du dich daran schneidest" und Jack beugte sich zu Danny runter, legte seine Hand auf Dannys Arm und begann, die übrigen Scherben einzusammeln. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das wirklich nicht kaputt machen" flüsterte Danny wieder leise und seine Augen schimmerten feucht und fing an zu schniefen. Als Jack alle Scherben beseitigt hatte beugte er sich wieder zu Danny runter und nahm ihn auf seinen Arm. "Hey, es war nur ein Glas. Nicht weinen. Es ist doch nichts passiert. Und du musst auch keine Angst vor mir haben, ich würde dich nie hauen." Und Jack wog Danny ein wenig hin und her während er Danny im Arm hielt und das schluchzende Kind tröstete.  
  
Als Danny sich beruhigt hatte und beide sich angezogen, gewaschen und gefrühstückt hatten ging Jack mit Danny auf einen nahegelegenen Spielplatz in seiner Nachbarschaft. Je eher Danny mit gleichaltrigen zusammenkam umso besser für das Kind. Es wird ihm so leichterfallen sich einzuleben. Tatsächlich kletterte Danny mit dem fünfjährigen Nachbarsjungen gemeinsam auf ein Klettergerüst.  
  
Während er Danny beim Spielen beobachtete und sich dabei mit seiner Nachbarin, der Mutter des fünfjährigen Max, unterhielt klingelte sein Handy. "O´Neill" "Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich wollte nur wissen wie es Danny heute morgen geht" meldete sich Sam Carter und erzählte ihm, dass Janet ihn und Danny zu einem Barbecue am nächsten Tag einlädt zusammen mit dem Rest von SG1 und General Hammond. Cassie wurde bereits von Janet eingeweiht was ihrem Onkel Daniel passiert war, sie war schließlich schon beinahe erwachsen. Außerdem erzählte Sam ihm, dass Cassie sich gerne etwas nebenbei als Babysitterin verdienen würde. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel nebenbei wieder auf seine Nachbarin die in seiner Nähe stand. "Max, nicht so wild!" rief sie ihrem Sohn zu der sich mit Danny ein Stock- Duell auf dem Klettergerüst gab.  
  
Als Jack beobachtete, wie Danny viel zu nahe an der Kante des oberen Teiles des Klettergerüstes stand und eine Hand dazu benutzte, sich gegen seinen Spielkameraden mit einem Stock zu verteidigen, sah er wie Danny plötzlich das Gleichgewicht und seinen Halt an dem Gerüst verlor. "Danny pass auf!" schrie er noch aber da war es schon passiert. Danny war vom Klettergerüst gefallen und saß weinend unten im Sand, während sein neuer Freund ihn von oben besorgt fragte, ob er sich wehgetan hätte. "Mein Arm tut weh" jammerte Danny und dicke Tränen kullerten über seine roten Wangen als er seinen linken Arm an seinen Körper hielt. Jack hob Danny hoch und tröste ihn während er mit ihm zu seinem Wagen ging und sie fuhren dann direkt zum Cheyenne Mountain, um ihn von Janet untersuchen zu lassen. Zum einen weil es nicht viel weiter entfernt war als das nächste Krankenhaus außerhalb der Basis und zweitens weil Janet Danny ohnehin nochmal untersuchen wollte.  
  
***  
  
"Als ich ihnen sagte sie sollten Danny nach zwei Tagen wiederbringen meinte ich in einem Stück!" scherzte Janet als Jack Danny in die Krankenstation trug und sie seinen Arm sah. Dannys Gesicht hatte immer noch einer schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck, aber er hatte sich mittlerweile einigermaßen beruhigt. "Was ist denn passiert, Colonel?" "Er ist auf dem Spielplatz vom Klettergerüst gefallen. Ich glaube er hat sich seinen Arm gebrochen." Danny machte einen trotzigen Eindruck als Jack ihn auf den Untersuchungstisch platzierte. "Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass ich runtergefallen bin!" protestierte er und wollte seinen Arm von Janet weghalten. "Ob du Schuld hast oder nicht ist im Moment nicht wichtig, Danny. Aber der Doc muss jetzt erst einmal deinen Arm untersuchen also sei brav und halt still" ermahnte Jack seinen Sohn und lächelte in Gedanken über das Daniel- typische Verhalten. Dannys Arm war tatsächlich gebrochen und wurde eingegipst. Danny sah dabei zu und schmollte, aber wenigstens war es nur sein linker Arm und Janet und die Schwestern malten ihm was schönes drauf und unterschrieben ihre kleinen Kunstwerke.  
  
Stolz zeigte Danny seinen bemalten Gipsarm als er und Jack die übrigen zwei Mitglieder von SG1 in Sams Labor aufsuchten. Teal´C hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue und sah Jack prüfend an. Jacks schlechtes Gewissen erreichte einen neuen Höchststand.  
  
Auch Sam war besorgt aber dann beruhigt, als Danny ihr ohne Luft zu holen erzählte was passiert war und dabei in Daniel-Manier durchs Labor sprang. Bevor irgendetwas zu Bruch gehen konnte nahm Teal´C das Kind auf seinen Arm. "Daniel Jackson, reduziere deine Aktivitäten bevor etwas von Major Carters Untersuchungsapparaturen zerbricht" und Teal´C lächelte Danny an und zeigte ihm damit, dass er es nicht böse mit ihm meinte.  
  
Während Jack bei General Hammond war und Teal´C einigen Wissenschaftlern beim übersetzen einiger in Goa´uld-Sprache verfassten Inschriften half passte Sam auf ihren kleinen Schützling auf.  
  
Allerdings stellte sich dabei schnell heraus, dass es einfacher war einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten, als auf einen vierjährigen Danny Jackson der Verstecken spielen wollte. Bevor Sam ihn festhalten konnte rannte Danny die Gänge hinunter und versteckte sich in einem der Büros, die offen standen. Dabei fand er in dem Büro, das er als sein Versteck gewählt hatte, viele Gegenstände die ihm bekannt vorkamen.  
  
Statuen aus Ägypten und welche, die er nicht kannte und sehr viele Bücher. Staunend sah sich Danny näher um bedacht darauf, ja nichts anzufassen. Einige Bilderrahmen auf dem Schreibtisch erweckten seine Aufmerksamkeit und er sah sie sich genauer an. Auf einem war ein Foto von einer wunderschönen dunkelhaarigen Frau, auf dem anderen ein Mann der auf einem Kamel saß, im Hintergrund die Pyramiden die er kannte. Auf dem dritten Foto erkannte er seine Eltern. Das Foto war sehr alt und er fragte sich, wie es hierher gekommen war und steckte sich den Bilderrahmen unter seinen Pulli.  
  
Er verließ das Büro in dem Moment, als ein junger Wissenschaftler das Büro betrat, um einige geliehene Bücher wieder an ihren Platz zu stellen und rannte Danny dabei beinahe um. Überrascht fragte er "Hallo, wer bist du denn?" "Danny" sagte Danny leise und der Mann kniete sich zu ihm runter. "Mein Name ist Jonas. Verrätst du mir zu wem du gehörst? Wem bist du weggelaufen?" "Ich habe mit Sam verstecken gespielt und mich hier versteckt" antwortete Danny wahrheitsgemäß, "aber ich muss jetzt wieder zurück sonst findet sie mich nämlich nicht". "Ich werde dich zurückbringen zu Dr. Carter, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich hier verläufst. " sagte Jonas und nahm Dannys Hand der klarstellen wollte, dass er sich nicht verlaufen würde. Jonas hatte bereits von Dr. Jacksons Rückkehr gehört, auch wenn es ein sehr junger Daniel Jackson war. "Weißt du, manchmal sind die Gänge wie ein Irrgarten, ich verlaufe mich hier selbst immer wieder" erzählte Jonas dem kleinen Danny scherzhaft und brachte Danny mit seinem Geständnis zum lachen.  
  
"Was soll das heißen sie wissen nicht wo er ist, Carter?" donnerte O´Neill.  
  
"Er war gelangweilt. Er wollte Verstecken spielen und lief raus bevor ich ihn zu fassen bekam" gestand der Major ihrem CO, die Röte brannte ihr im Gesicht. Wie konnte sie nur Danny verlieren! In diesem Augenblick hörten sie ein Klopfen an der Labortür und Jonas Quinn kam herein mit einem kleinen Danny an der Hand. "Major Carter, ich glaube, sie haben etwas verloren" sagte Jonas milde lächelnd und hob Danny auf einen Stuhl. Jack ging sofort auf Danny zu und beugte sich zu ihm runter. "Wo bist du gewesen, verdammt! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Du darfst nicht einfach weglaufen, Danny! Versprich mir sofort, dass Du das nicht wieder tust und entschuldige dich bei Sam." "Tut mir leid das ich weggelaufen bin" sagte Danny ein wenig eingeschüchtert und rutschte unsicher auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Dabei bemerkte der Colonel, dass Danny etwas unter seinem Pulli versteckte und gab Danny einen fragenden Blick. Danny kniff schmollend seine Lippen zusammen und verschränkte seine Arme enger um seinen Körper, den Gipsarm weniger fest da dieser noch etwas weh tat. "Danny, was versteckst Du da unter deinem Pullover?" fragte Jack und nahm Dannys Arme in eine Hand während die andere Hand den Gegenstand unter Dannys Pullover hervorholte. "Das ist meins! Das darfst du mir nicht wegnehmen." protestierte Danny empört und wand sich aus Jacks Griff um nach dem Bilderrahmen zu greifen. "Wo hast Du das Bild her?" fragte Jack und Jonas erzählte ihm, dass er ihn im Büro mit den Artefakten gefunden hat, rücksichtnehmend darauf in Dannys Anwesenheit nicht zuviel zu sagen. Jack bedankte sich bei Jonas und Jonas machte sich wieder auf seinen Weg zurück zu Dr. Jacksons früherem Büro. Danny beobachtete Jack wie er und Sam das Bild genau studierten bevor sie es ihm zurückgaben. "Du kannst das Bild mit nach Hause nehmen, aber das du so eine Aktion nicht noch mal veranstaltest und mich in Zukunft vorher fragst, wenn du etwas haben möchtest, okay?" "Okay." Jack stubste seinen Zeigefinger kurz auf Danny Nase und beide lächelten etwas. "Na komm, ab nach Hause" sagte Jack.  
  
***  
  
Nachdem es an dem Abend Hamburger zum Abendessen gab wurde Danny von Jack ordentlich in der Badewanne abgeschrubbt um den Dreck vom Spielplatz zu entfernen. Während Jack Dannys Haare einseifte und ihn mit einem Waschlappen durchs Gesicht fuhr fiel Danny etwas ein was er Jack schon den ganzen Tag fragen wollte. "Jack, bist du jetzt mein neuer Dad?" Jack hielt mit dem Waschlappen inne und spülte ihn im warmen Wasser. Seine Antwort kam zögernd. "Ja Danny. Ist das okay für dich?" "Hmmm, ja." Jack musste lachen. "Gut. Sohn." "Darf ich auch ´Daddy´ zu dir sagen?" "Ja, natürlich." "Daddy?" "Ja Sohn?" "Kann ich ein Eis haben?"  
  
***  
  
Nachdem Danny geschrubbt, trocken gerubbelt, gekämmt und sich die Zähne geputzt hatte half Jack seinem Sohn in seinen Pyjama. Danach schwang er Danny hoch und über seine Schulter, Danny lachte und strampelte den ganzen Weg zu seinem Zimmer, wo Jack ihn vorsichtig auf sein Bett plumpsen ließ.  
  
"Daddy, liest du mir was vor?" "Was soll ich dir denn vorlesen?" "Harry Potter. Sam hat mir erzählt das es ganz toll ist." Jack rollte die Augen. Er konnte die Harry-Potter-Manie immer noch nicht verstehen. Was sollte an diesem Kinderbuch denn so großartig sein. "Es wird Zeit das du lesen lernst und es dir selber vorliest" ulkte Jack. "Ich kann schon lesen!" erwiderte Danny schmollend zurück. "Aber es ist schöner wenn du mir vorliest" fügte er leiser hinzu.  
  
Jack neigte immer wieder dazu Dannys Intelligenz zu unterschätzen. Schließlich hatte Daniel mehrere Doktortitel gehabt und über 20 Sprachen gesprochen. Danny fürchtete, dass Jack sich nicht überreden lassen würde und beschloss, schwereres Geschütz aufzufahren.  
  
"Bitte Daddy. Bitte, bitte, bitte lies mir was vor. Nur ein bisschen. Bitte Dad. Bitte..." dabei blinzelte er Jack mit seinen großen blauen Augen an und verzog seine vollen Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. Keiner konnte diesem Gesicht etwas abschlagen. Das hatte bei seinen Eltern früher immer gewirkt! Und jetzt bestimmt auch bei seinem neuen Dad.  
  
"Okay, okay! Bitte! Ich lese dir daraus vor. Aber nur unter allergrößtem Protest!" Jack setzte sich neben Danny aufs Bett und zog die Bettdecke über sein Kind.  
  
Nachdem er Danny vorgelesen hatte und der Junge endlich eingeschlafen war setzte sich Jack vor den Fernseher und sah sich das Footballspiel an. Während er ein Bier trank musste er sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass ihm das Buch besser gefallen hatte als er je gedacht hätte. Zu Weihnachten würde er Danny auch noch die anderen Bücher kaufen.  
  
***  
  
Die Nacht verlief ruhig, weder Jack noch Danny hatten einen Albtraum. Am späten Vormittag backten Vater und Sohn gemeinsam Schokolade-Walnuss-Kekse, die sie später mit zu Janets Barbecue nehmen wollten. Das heißt, wenn noch etwas von dem Teig übrig bleiben würde, von dem Jack und Danny abwechselnd naschten immer wenn der andere gerade nicht hinsah.  
  
Einige Kekse brachten die zwei dann aber doch noch zustande und Danny trug die kleine Dose in seiner rechten Hand, als sie Dr. Fraisers Haus betraten.  
  
"Hallo Danny. Oh, sind die Kekse alle für mich?" begrüßte Janet die Beiden als sie den Weg zu ihrem Garten auf der Rückseite des Hauses wies. Der Rest von SG1 und der General waren bereits da. "Für andere werden sie ja auch leider nicht mehr reichen, Danny hat den Rest ganz alleine aufgegessen" log Jack und lachte, als er Dannys erst schockiertes, dann empörtes Gesicht sah. "Ist ja gar nicht wahr! Daddy hat die meisten gegessen!" schoss Danny zurück. Das hatte ein Lachen aller Gäste zur Folge und Jack bat Danny um Verzeihung als er innerlich vor Stolz fast platzte. Daniel steckte wirklich in diesem Kind.  
  
Während Danny den General, Cassie und den Rest des Teams begrüßte, entschied sich Jack dafür Janet beim grillen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der kleine Danny viele Dinge und Speisen, als er bei seinen Eltern auf ägyptischen Ausgrabungsstätten aufgewachsen war, nie kennen gelernt hatte. Dadurch, dass Danny auch vorher kaum aus Ägypten rausgekommen war, erschien das Kind auch nicht zu merken, dass es nicht mehr im Jahr 1969 lebte. Außerdem erstaunte es ihn, dass Danny sich so problemlos einzuleben schien. Er vermisste zwar seine Eltern, schien es jedoch zu akzeptieren, dass sie nicht kommen würden um ihn irgendwann zu holen.  
  
Dannys Teller endete ab beladen voll mit Kostproben, die er probieren sollte. Die gegrillten Barbecue-Rippchen mit Soße schmeckten ihm am besten und bald waren sein Gesicht und die Hände inklusive des vorderen Teils seines Gipsarmes vollgeschmiert mit Soße. Bevor Danny seine Finger an seiner Hose abwischen konnte hatte Sam ihn schon am Schlawittchen und bugsierte Danny in Janets Badezimmer um ihm die Soße abzuwaschen. Der Gips würde allerdings einen Farbschatten zurückbehalten, dachte sich Sam noch.  
  
Cassie hatte die wesentlich jüngere Version ihres Onkel Daniel immer wieder fasziniert angesehen, sie hatte noch nie einen so niedlichen kleinen Jungen gesehen. Sofort fragte sie ihren Onkel Jack, bei nächster Gelegenheit auf Danny aufzupassen zu dürfen. Auch der General hatte den Nachmittag über ein Auge auf Danny gehabt. So gerne er das Kind auch hatte, er hätte sich gewünscht den erwachsenen Dr. Jackson wieder im SGC zu haben.  
  
Nachdem Sam mit einem sauberen Danny wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam informierte sie Janet und Jack, dass Danny etwas Fieber zu haben schien und etwas müde sei. Danny wurde auf Janets Couch im Wohnzimmer gelegt während Janet ein Fieberthermometer und Kindermedizin aus dem Badezimmerschrank holte.  
  
"Er hat nur etwas erhöhte Temperatur, ansonsten sind seine Werte in Ordnung" erklärte Janet. "Ist es eigentlich normal, dass Danny so schnell müde wird? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Charlie in seinem Alter nicht so viel geschlafen hat" bemerkte Jack. Aber vielleicht lag er damit auch falsch, schließlich war er früher oft unterwegs gewesen und hatte Sara und Charlie manchmal lange nicht gesehen.  
  
"Es erscheint mir völlig normal wenn man bedenkt, was sein Körper in letzter Zeit durchgemacht hat. Ich würde mir darum keine Sorgen machen. Sollte er allerdings heute abend immer noch Fieber haben rufen sie mich an. Ganz egal wann!" Jack versprach es.  
  
"Daddy, ich möchte meinen Teddy" bat Danny ihn leise und Jack holte den kleinen Teddy aus seiner Jackentasche. Er hatte den Teddy für Danny verwahrt, damit Danny eine Hand frei hatte um Janet die Kekse zu geben. Als er seinem Sohn seinen Teddy in den Arm drückte legte er kurz seine Hand auf Dannys Stirn. "Du kleines Sorgenkind. Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen, ich rede noch kurz mit den anderen und dann fahren wir nach Hause." Danny nickte etwas müde und kuschelte sich mehr in die Decke, die Sam für ihn aus Cassies Zimmer geholt hatte.  
  
***  
  
Während Jack sich mit seinem Team unterhielt und Major Carter ihm erzählte, dass sie die Asgard kontaktiert hatten, diese jedoch auch keine Möglichkeiten sahen Danny wieder in einen Erwachsenen zu transformieren, wurde beschlossen Dannys Zustand zu akzeptieren und keine weiteren Versuche zu unternehmen, den Prozess vielleicht doch noch umzukehren. Was würde es auch nützen einen erwachsenen Daniel Jackson zu haben, der sich jedoch mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit an nichts erinnern würde. SG1 würde als Familie Dannys Entwicklung lenken, so dass er zu dem Mann werden würde, der er früher mal gewesen war.  
  
"George, ich wollte sie um etwas bitten" sprach der Colonel seinen Vorgesetzten an. "Ich habe mich entschlossen, wieder in den Ruhestand zu gehen." "Sind sie auch sicher, Jack?" Die Sorge in der Stimme seines Vorgesetzten war eindeutig. "Ja, Sir. Danny braucht einen Vater und Beständigkeit in seinem Leben. Ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen bei dem Gedanken, dass ständig andere Leute auf ihn aufpassen." Alle nickten verständnisvoll. "Und wenn sie mal meine Hilfe brauchen sollten, stehe ich ihnen selbstverständlich weiterhin zur Verfügung, Sir. Gerade wenn es um die Asgard geht. Sie wissen ja, Sir. Die stehen auf mich" grinste Jack. "In Ordnung Jack. Ich werde allerdings nicht so tun, als würde es mir gefallen. Aber ich verstehe sie." "Danke, George."  
  
***  
  
Es war schon dunkel geworden als Jack und Danny nach Hause kamen. Danny hatte die ganze Zeit, seit er auf Dr. Fraisers Couch eingeschlafen war, durchgeschlafen und schnarchte leise als Jack ihn ins Haus trug. Als Jack ihm die Sachen ausgezogen und ihm seinen Pyjama übergezogen hatte, all das ohne Danny zu wecken, und ihn anschließend zudeckte, überkam ihm ein tiefer Friede, wie er ihn zuletzt bei seinem Sohn Charlie gefühlt hatte. Er wusste, dass von nun an für ihn und seinen besten Freund, der von nun an sein Sohn sein würde, ein neues Leben begann. Und eine zweite Chance für ihre Freundschaft. Und diesmal, das würde Jack sich schwören, würde er nicht versagen.  
  
Er lachte als ihm der Gedanke kam, seiner Mutter und den Rest seiner Familie beizubringen, dass er wieder Vater geworden war.  
  
Jack lehnte sich hinunter zu Danny und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Braue und stellte fest, dass seine Temperatur wieder normal war als er seine Hand auf die Stirn des Kindes legte und langsam durch das sandfarbene Haar strich. Zufrieden lächelte er, stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. An der Tür drehte sich Jack noch einmal zu seinem Kind um und flüsterte leise "Ich liebe dich, Danny."  
  
Dann schaltete er das Licht aus.  
  
Ende  
  
Fortsetzung in "Eine zweite Chance 2 - Eine neue Familie"  
  
Hat Euch die Geschichte gefallen? Bitte Feedback an: Cream0575@aol.com 


End file.
